


Gardening

by Woon



Series: Alphabet 1K challenge thingy... [7]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Mild Angst, bonding with teen Groot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24722197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: A teenage Groot takes an interest in your gardening.
Relationships: Groot & the Reader
Series: Alphabet 1K challenge thingy... [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750843
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Gardening

**Author's Note:**

> for the 1k thingy

* * *

“I am Groot?” You looked over at the lanky teen, you supposed he was a teen just going by his attempts of rebellion against Peter and occasionally Rocket, Groot was pointing at the patch of dirt you were clearing of weeds. “I am Groot?” He repeated his question.

“I guess we could plant flowers.” You had been thinking more about planting edible things, “Does this mean you want to help with the garden?”

“I am Groot.” He stood quietly staring at the dirt, “I am Groot.”

“No, they won’t be able to talk as you do or move about.”

“I am Groot.” His tone was sad at your response and you had an urge to hug your friend. 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know with some comments or maybe leave a kudos. If you want.


End file.
